Skate scabbards are widely used to protect ice skate blades from damage and injury to others when the skates are not in use. Conventional ice skates have an elongate blade which includes a projecting heel portion. Skate scabbards in common use depend on attachment of a sprung element to the projecting heel to hold the skate scabbard on the blade.
Some newer skate blade designs, such as the so-called "Tuuk" skate, do not have a projecting heel portion, the toe and heel of the blade being rounded. It is, therefore, not possible to use the conventional skate scabbard with these skates. As far as we are aware, there is no product available which satisfactorily functions as a skate scabbard for the "Tuuk" skate or similar skates.